Together
by sakura.kokoro19
Summary: Malec They meet at for the first time at school, Magnus is the out going, popular, glittery hunk of a boy while Alec is the complete opposite, withdrawn, monotone and books being his best friends. Find out if they can talk to each other and watch as their relationship progresses. It will be about Malec but of course other characters will show too. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Alecs POV**

I stared into a pool of blue then to a lock of black hair that was slipping out of my wet, pulled back hair. It flopped onto my face and sent a drop of water sliding down my face. I looked down into the sink that had the remnants of bubbles from the soap. _What the hell am I doing?! _

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly in and out . _You, Alec Lightwood, have school in what?... twenty minutes? And you are just standing, looking in a mirror... WHAT, are you doing?!_

Flicking my head back and splattering water on to the mirror I watched as they raced each other and when the one that looked the fattest got to the end of the mirror, I grabbed a washed out hand towel, bent over and furiously rubbed my hair. I stood back up, let go of the towel and dropped my hands to my side. I stared long and hard at my reflection, top to bottom. From the faded towel that was resting on my pitch black hair (which I personally hated) all the way down to my stomach where a long, jaded scar was curving round my stomach. _STOOOOOP! What are you thinking about? That's not going to help... and you know it. Just get you ass out of this bathroom, which is now starting to feel suffocating, and get fucking dressed! It's the first day of school... and your going to like it!_

I stopped bullying myself for once and started for the door. I walked into my bedrom and picked up a Black as night T-shirt and pulld it on. I then walked over to my chest-of-draws and pulled out some simple black boxers. I hopped into them as I was walking to my bed again. There I found a pair of Black loose fitting skinny jeans that were torn and faded at he knees. I dragged them on then flompd on to the bed then rummege round for a pair of socks, which was a task that was proving rather difficult. I then roughly put them on and pulled them both out a little at the toe end because it was hurting. I glanced at he clock, _shit on a stick_ it was ten minutes till lesson but it only took five to drive. I raced down stairs swearing under my breath. _I still can't believe they left me! Okay, I understand Jace because he wanted to see Clary but Isobell wanted a ride. For f-f~... okay, calm down.. it's fine. I just won't give them a ride home. Simple._ I slipped on some dark grey hightops with black writing on the outside side saying 'UNSTOPPABLE' with a cross underlining them. I jogged to my black, Mercadees convertable and jumped in then started the engine.

**Magnus POV**

-school bell rings-

It is officially the first day of school. And what does that mean? Yep, extra GLITTER! Today, I am wearing an awesome purple, tight top with blue glitter splattered in. Pants are, as always, black skinny jeans and shoes... black knee converse boots with silver studs on the side. Obviously my hair is spiked with glitter of all colors thrown in and my make-up is top-notch, if I don't say so myself. I walked to room 108 where English was and made my way to the back but not without scouting all the other students. There was one with a lip piercing _but no matter how sexy a snake-bit is, it does absolutely no justice to a face like yours... sorry love._ I carried on walking when I saw a blonde-haired boy with golden eyes talking to a red-haired petite girl. _He's ok... but... he looks like he'll be too much to handle. The girl is okay I guess... but as I thought... just too innocent looking._

A second later the girl was pushing him out the door. _Huh. So he's from a different class._ I sat down at the desk at the back of the class next to the window and looked around. Nothing interesting. I looked at the cloak was ticking above the teachers desk, _eight-forty-five. The teachers late._ As soon as I thought this thought the door swung open and the teacher trotted in. I nearly looked away but something tall and black aught my eye. _Oh-My-Unicorn puking glitter. Who in the glitter god is THAT!_

A tall, black messy haired boy stepped out from behind the teacher, his bangs covering his eyes. _Okay-ish clothes... but they're all black... Doesn't look like my type..._ I was about to look away again but I couldn't. My eyes won't move. I just keep gawking at him then it gets worse. He looks up, probably to look for a seat, but... _OOOOOH MY DEAR UNICORN! His eyes! They are so deep! A deep blue, like the middle of the ocean._ I stared at his eyes. I feel like their pulling me in... _NO! Magnus Bane! You do not get pulled in! YOU are the one who does the pulling!_ He started to walk over and went in a straight line dodging a few desks on the way. _He's coming to me... why is he coming to me? Oh whatever! As long as I can see those GOOOORGEOUS EYES!_ He stopped right be me and my heart fluttered. _What? No it didn't, it just got a little faster than normal for a second._ He dropped his bag on to a hook on the side of the desk right next to mine and sat down. _Oh... The desk, he wanted the desk. ... Oh coarse he wanted a bloody desk! What else is he supposed to do for the entire lesson? Stand?!_

I glanced over at him and saw him look up._ OOOOh those blue eyes! They can make me MELT!... Damn it Magnus! Keep calm._


	2. Chapter 2: So the rainbow can speak

_**Previously**_

A tall, black messy haired boy stepped out from behind the teacher, his bangs covering his eyes. _Okay-ish clothes... but they're all black... Doesn't look like my type..._ I was about to look away again but I couldn't. My eyes won't move. I just keep gawking at him then it gets worse. He looks up, probably to look for a seat, but... _OOOOOH MY DEAR UNICORN! His eyes! They are so deep! A deep blue, like the middle of the ocean._ I stared at his eyes. I feel like their pulling me in... _NO! Magnus Bane! You do not get pulled in! YOU are the one who does the pulling!_ He started to walk over and went in a straight line dodging a few desks on the way. _He's coming to me... why is he coming to me? Oh whatever! As long as I can see those GOOOORGEOUS EYES!_ He stopped right be me and my heart fluttered. _What? No it didn't, it just got a little faster than normal for a second._ He dropped his bag on to a hook on the side of the desk right next to mine and sat down. _Oh... The desk, he wanted the desk. ... Oh coarse he wanted a bloody desk! What else is he supposed to do for the entire lesson? Stand?!_

I glanced over at him and saw him look up._ OOOOh those blue eyes! They can make me MELT!... Damn it Magnus! Keep calm._

**Together...**

**Chapter 2:**So the rainbow can speak

**Alecs POV**

I walked in behind the teacher to English classroom 108 and tried to find a seat. I looked up to see that at the back there was a seat next to... _What in the name of Dickens, in that?_ There, right in front of my eyes, was a living rainbow. I walked over to the desk tat was next to him and glanced over wt him while doing do. He was... looking? His mouth was open around an inch and his eyes like golf balls. _Did I have something on my face?_ I tried to ignore him. I put my bag on the hook at the side of the desk and moved into my seat.

The teacher was talking about this old french poet called Arthur Rimbaud. I looked up and mumbled "Stop trying to say it the french way, you sound like a dying frog." Suddenly there was a chuckle to my left. looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?" I whispered in his direction.

"Sorry, It's just that-" He tried to hold back a laugh by putting his hand over his mouth. "Sorry, I was thinking the same."

"Oh."I turned back to doodle in the margin of my English book. "So the rainbow can speak."

I was shading in a part of my doodle when I heard him say something. "Who's a rainbow?" He said playfully hurt.

I just looked up and stared at him top to bottom. "Well..." I started "If your going to wear a bright purple top with glitter to spare, then people are gonna think you look like a rainbow."

He looks dumbfounded but then laughed so hard the teacher shot daggers at us. "Mr. Bane, Mr. Lightwood! Have you even started to write your poems?"We looked at each other in silence "I'll take that s a no. If you haven't even done thirty word by the end of this lesson then detention. okay?"We nod then she return to her desk.

"Some one got their manicure appointment canceled." He whispered looking down at his book starting to write today s date.

I stifle back a laugh and reply with "I think she canceled more than one." We both try to hold back laughing with slight bursts. Don't get me wrong, it's not like i'm interested in that kind of things but I do remember one time that Iz got hers canceled and she flipped out so bad Jace couldn't even get away. So yer, warning to every male: stay away from females with that had just got their appointments canceled.. you might lose a limb.

I start to write my poem. And it flows into my mind, down my arm and on to the paper before me. As I write the last line Bane (I only know his last name because the teacher shouted it before) throws a note on my desk I read it quickly and look up. Mrs. Townsend was blushing at her laptop. 'Mrs. T has man friend' was written on the note and I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and Bane was doing the same. Mrs. Townsend shot her head up with her blush disappearing and was basically shooting us with her eyes. "Mr. Lightwood!"Her shout was deafening "Mind telling us what your are laughing at? No? Okay. But I would just _love_ for you to share with us your poem." _Flying golden shit._ That was the last thing I wanted to hear. I slowly got up out of my seat and stood there. I reached down and picked up my English book with my poem written on one side and started reading:

"Slowly but surely

I start to let you in

I had no choice, your eyes persuaded

But you shall go no further

My walls will stop you

I can not let you come closer

Other wise my hard work at putting my true self in a box will be in vain

Please, just stay there

My soul is black from my past

I cannot get you drenched in the shadows as well

So please, stop breaking down my walls

Stay there

Don't come closer

Stay away, stay away

I want my walls to work

Please, stay away

I beg of you

Do not let me see the light

For later, when you have broken me even more than I already am

I will yearn for it

I will beg for it, I will beg in the darkness

So please do not show me

Do not show me the life I could of had

Because...

Because...

It is too late for me

The darkness has swallowed me whole

No way in

No way out

Yet you found a way...

Why?

Why did you come?

I do not need help!

I do not need to know what could of been!

Just leave me here!

I wish not to be broken more...

for all that remains are now fragments of my heart."

**Magnus POV**

I stared, gaping at him. His words... shook some thing in me. He sounded so, so... lonely? I watched as he sat down again. He looked at me and mouthed 'what?' _What?... What indeed... Why am I so infatuated with you? What has happened to me?_ The bell rang and e stood up and gathered his stuff before he turned away I grabbed his arm. He looked at me puzzled. "Er... um, well.." I started. _What in all things good and glittery are you stumbling for? You, my glittery friend, are Magnus Magnificent Bane! You, as blue-eyed angel said before, are a freaking awesome RAINBOW! Stop stuttering! _I pulled his arm and clutched his hand. I took a pen from my desk with my hand and held it in my teeth, I then pulled the other end and wrote on his hand with the pens lid in my mouth. When I finished I pulled my bag off my desk, put the pen lid on again and swiftly said before leaving "Call me" and with a wink I left a blue eyed masterpiece back in the room with a most adorably surprised expression on his absolutely cute face. _That's the Magnus I know._ I walked off to chemistry with little smirk.

**Authors Note;**

**AAAAAGH! They finally spoke! And it's an extra long chapter! WOOO! PIE ALL ROUND! **

**Okay, so serious now... Review and tell me what you think, this is my first FanFic and I need to know if it's ok or if I need to improve it anywhere... And I absolutely love writing poems so tell me what you think of it xx ^.^**

**And... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Thanks you awesome bunch of unicorns!**

**~ 19 **


	3. Chapter 3: He does sarcastic now

_**Previously**_

**MPOV**

I pulled his arm and clutched his hand. I took a pen from my desk with my hand and held it in my teeth, I then pulled the other end and wrote on his hand with the pens lid in my mouth. When I finished I pulled my bag off my desk, put the pen lid on again and swiftly said before leaving "Call me" and with a wink I left a blue eyed masterpiece back in the room with a most adorably surprised expression on his absolutely cute face. _That's the Magnus I know._ I walked off to chemistry with little smirk.

**Chapter 3:**He does sarcastic now

**APOV**

It was the period before lunch and all I've been doing is looking at my hand... _No! Stop it! Pay attention, pay attention! _I looked at the teacher as he was ranting on about how cells make us up. _God I hate Biology._ I was just about to stare at my hand again when the bell shook me to life. _Well done, Alec. It's been three hours and all you've done is stare at your hand. Yep, It's been a very productive morning. _I make my way to my locker where I see Jace is. I open it and bung my bag and note books I was carrying in. I turn round and look at him. _Where the hell is he looking?_ "Jace?" I ask but get not answer "Earth to Jace?" Still no answer. "Oh. My. God. JACE! Your hair! What happened!?" I sarcastically shout. He sprang to life and shoves me out of my way to get to his locker, he tore it open and looked in a mirror he glued to the door. _Vain much? _He put his hands up to his hair to try and treat it but stopped and slowly turned around.

"Alec, did you just... did you say something sarcastic?" He stared at me, his golden eyes full of surprise and wonder.

"Yep, it's not that unusual." I turned and started walking over to he canteen Jace on my left side.

We got to the canteen and Iz was there sitting with Aline. We walked over and as I was sitting down I looked at her and said "Hey, thanks for waiting for me today." I then to tuned to Aline and said hi and she replied the same.

"Iz" Jace said in a worried voice an he scouted nearer Iz looking as much a bit worried as his voice did.

"What?" Iz replied snappy sounding a bit worried but not as annoyed as she sounded when she saw he was coming closer.

Jace put his arms around her and learned back while pushing her forward so it looked like he was hiding. "It's Alec..."

"What about him...? And sop touching me!" She tried to squirm out but failed as he pulled closer.

"He's acting weird... he.. he..." He sounded like he was going to cry. "He actually used sarcasm... twice.. in one day, in the time span of five minutes. I don't think he's the real one..." Iz looked really surprised and turned to face me, now looking equally as worried as Jace. Jace than sprang up which got looks from near-by tables. _Oh God..._ "Impostor!" He shouted and I looked around to see if that had got the attention of the rest of the canteen, and sure enough it had. I slowly turn round again.

_Yep, definitely not giving him a ride now. _

"Jace... What are you doing?" The voice came from the side of me. She was a small, red headed girl. Her innocent green eyes looking questioning.

She slowly walked over to the empty sat next to Jace and was about to shift into it but Jace went and ruined it and said "Yes! Clary, my ginger-ninja!" Clary stopped and shifted her center of gravity to then flop in the seat next to me.

"Your in the dog house now, Jace." Aline whistled through her teeth.

Jace regretted it, you could tell by the look in his eyes. "Claaary.." He whined. "I'm sorry, come back!" She looked at him for a few seconds then got up slowly and when she saw him smile she sat back down by me again.

Jace is glaring at me and to be honest, it's putting me off my food... "Hey, Clary?" I whispered "Can you forgive him? He's staring at me and, well.. it's kinda annoying." She looked up and her green eyes glinted in the light.

"Ok." She glided to the seat next to Jace and he put his arm round her.

"I knew you wouldn't be mad at me for long."

"Alec..." Clary looked up at me excitingly. "Who's number have you got on your arm?" Everyone cracked their necks to look at me. _That sounded painful... and great, now I have Jace and Iz on me... okay... so Aline too but... Jace and Iz will be like dogs always there and begging. _

**MPOV**

The bell rang for lunch and all I've been thinking about is a blue eyed angel. And yes... yes it is sooo good. I chuck my things into my locker and walk to the canteen. And Ragnor joins me at my side.

"Whats got you so happy? Wait don't tell me, Madonna released a new song and is coming back on the scene?"

I rolled my eyes "No... but that would be great..."

"Oh, really?" He questioned my answer. "Why are you so Smiley then?"

"Well, I met this gorgeous blue eyed angel in English" I say dreamily.

"Oh, now that, I just _got _to see, show me?"

"Fine... but he's mine."

We enter the canteen to a loud "Impostor!" coming from the table that is a couple away from the center. I look to see whats is going on and then I see a scruffy head of black locks and when he turns round them big round pools of sky blue show.

"What's that all about?" Ragnor asks. I shake my head trying to get as much as I can from those blue eyes. "Magnus?"

He turns round leaving me staring at my his messed up hair. "Damn, he turned."

"Who?" Ragnor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My angel... he was on that table" I pointed to the table the loud shout came from before.

"Oh...?" He paused "I do hope its not that golden boy that has his arm round that red-haired girl..."

"What? No! Too much to handle and he's probably dating that girl." I turn to look at them. _Oh, its the boy and girl from this morning... so they know him?_ I smile a little.

Ragnor starts pushing me to an empty table "Ok, ok... so I wanna know what happened in English. All of it... and don't leave an juicy detail out" We laugh as we sit down.

**A. NOTE:**

**Waaah! **

**Okay, so after talking and Alec having his number... What will happen? **

**But... they don 't even know each other first names yet... will they ever?**

**God! It's so exciting! **

**Thank you to everyone that has read thus far! It's the week-end I have nothing to do so the releases will be fast but there will probably be around 1 or 2 releases during the week, it depends how busy I am. :3**

**Please Review this so I an improve my writing for later parts. ^.^ And I know I havEn't done very long MPOV but I swear I will change that! ."**

**Message for a reviewer: I will definitely help you with your poem writing skills but that poem I read before was awesome and I love it!**

**Think that's it... So... CANDY APPLES ALL ROUND! CX**

**~ S.K19**


	4. Chapter 4: The Lightwoods

_**Previously**_

We enter the canteen to a loud "Impostor!" coming from the table that is a couple away from the center. I look to see whats is going on and then I see a scruffy head of black locks and when he turns round them big round pools of sky blue show.

"What's that all about?" Ragnor asks. I shake my head trying to get as much as I can from those blue eyes. "Magnus?"

He turns round leaving me staring at my his messed up hair. "Damn, he turned."

"Who?" Ragnor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My angel... he was on that table" I pointed to the table the loud shout came from before.

"Oh...?" He paused "I do hope its not that golden boy that has his arm round that red-haired girl..."

"What? No! Too much to handle and he's probably dating that girl." I turn to look at them. _Oh, its the boy and girl from this morning... so they know him?_ I smile a little.

Ragnor starts pushing me to an empty table "Ok, ok... so I wanna know what happened in English. All of it... and don't leave an juicy detail out" We laugh as we sit down.

**Chapter 4: ** The Lightwoods

**MPOV**

So, like Ragnor asked, I told him every juicy detail that was in the fruit. All through out he kept nodding enthusiastically and kept saying loudly 'No way!' and 'Does he really look that good?' By the end of the explanation he was standing up scouting the canteen then finally his eyes landed on is prey. He jolted a it then slammed back into his seat.

"Magnus... You said his name was... _Lightwood_, right?" I nodded wondering why the emphasis on the last name."No _fucking_ way!" He looked really surprised and was about to burst. "Magnus... _Magnus_... MAGNUS!" He repeated my name each time sounding like a fangirl that just heard OneDirection, or another one of their favorite band were having a concert and they some how magically got tickets.

"What, _what, _WHAT?" I returned his excitement mockingly.

"Do you have any idea who was on the table you pointed at before?" He asked but didn't give time to answer. "_The_ Lightwoods! Have you not heard of them? Surely you have! I mean, Isabelle Lightwood, so pretty she can be a model. Jace Lightwood, adopted but _just _as hot! And he has girls swimming round his feet."

"O-" I was just about to reply but I only got the first word out before he basically jumped over the table to shut me up and to carry on.

"And there's Alexander Lightwood" he paused for a brief moment. "Okay, so he's the oldest, tallest and I bet if you styled his hair and got him some proper clothes he would be an ace. But! One time I saw him on the streets with Jace and oh. My. Fuck! He had muscles! I know You can't really see because he wears baggy clothing but _boy!_ If only you could see what was_ underneath_!" He panted and stared in to my eyes.

"Oka~y" I moved along on the bench to create some distance. "How did you find this out? Stalk them or some thing?" I joked.

"No, Magnus please tell me..." He trailed off. "Oh my dear Magnus... my dear, dear Magnus pie..."

"Stop that... I'm not afraid to pounce." I said annoyance in my voice.

"Ok, ok." Ragnor shook his head then sighed. "Their dad owns this school." My mouth must have dropped a foot or two but he continued none-the-less. "And his mum owns the cosmetic company _Shadowhunter." _My mouth dropped to the floor at this point. Ragnor looked at me and sudden disgust washed over his face. "Magnus... Please. You're not a Venus fly trap. And to be honest... I can see chips... and it's _nasty." _

I closed my mouth then sub-consciously moved my eyes towards the angel that now had the eyes of all the people on his table. I looked closely and saw pink smudge across his cheeks.

**APOV**

_Well... fuck. Wait! He did it all on his own... I had no part of it... well it is my hand but, anyway!_ Every single pair of eyes on the table I was sitting at was on me. I felt color rush to my cheeks and I tried to explain what happened. "_Thanks _Clary." I looked at her with a slight glare and now she looks a little regretful. "All that happened was that with kid _something_ Bane Written his number in my hand then he walked off. End of." I sat there for a couple of minutes looking around at their black expressions.

Then they smiled simultaneously and Iz squealed "Oh my god! What did they look like!?"

Jace, that was holding the side of his head that was nearest Iz, spoke first "Jesus! Iz, tone it done on the crazy, will ya?"

"Yer, not now Jace. Well?"

"He... looks like a unicorn through-up on him?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

**(After lunch- PE)**

Yes, I'm so happy we have double PE right now. I love running my problems away. They seem to just drop off me like sweat. I finished getting changed and walked outside not bothering to wait for Jace. Suddenly there was arms draping round my neck and doing a little... hug thing? Would you call it that? I felt like some one was going to attack me so a slithered out of the hold and then turned to face the pursuer quickly. Then my heart jumped a little. _What? no, no it didn't. _"Woah. I was only gonna say hello." It was him, and he smiled like everything in the world were in sync for a moment. _So, maybe my heart did jump a bit. Not a lot! Just a tiny bunny-hop. Maybe... less than maybe... _

"Oh, sorry... do you normally greet people like that?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

He laughed, and oh god was that a laugh. "No, no." He looked at me in my eyes. I saw his cat like green eyes glimmer some gold flecks and I thought it was melt worthy. "Just to you." My heart bunny-hopped again and I turned away. "I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane." He said while walking into my view again. "You?"

He extended a dark caramel hand while he was waiting for my reply. I looked up then quickly a way, while pink filled my cheeks. "Alec, Alec Lightwood." I said while answering his hand jester.

**Hola~ my little rainbows!**

**Ok-ok, I know. Th chapter is short but i have my end of year exams coming up soon and it is killing me. But, I think you should be happy to know that I keep getting distracted and I start thinking about Malec. Yup... I am a fan that just can't get enough! (As i am sure you are too).**

**Ok, as school starts tomorrow i will be posting less and then I'll be on holiday so I'll try to post as much as I can ^.^ And! I love to hear what you guys think so please review! I'm not gonna post till I have a least 3 new reviews so I know if you guys actually like this cause if ya don't there's no pint in continuing.. right? (If you don't have an account you can still review!) Please! I need the love! **

**Oh and HAPPY EASTER! How many eggs did you get? Oh and did ya do a Easter egg hunt? I sure did! **

**Ok, think that's it...**

**Peace out and EASTER EGGS ALL ROUND!**

**~ S.K19**


	5. Chapter 5: Texting

"Oh, sorry... do you normally greet people like that?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

He laughed, and oh god was that a laugh. "No, no." He looked at me in my eyes. I saw his cat like green eyes glimmer some gold flecks and I thought it was melt worthy. "Just to you." My heart bunny-hopped again and I turned away. "I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane." He said while walking into my view again. "You?"

He extended a dark caramel hand while he was waiting for my reply. I looked up then quickly a way, while pink filled my cheeks. "Alec, Alec Lightwood." I said while answering his hand gesture.

* * *

**MPOV**

_Wow_... _so Ragnor was telling the truth. There really is a Lightwood named Alec._ I shook his hand and he started walking. I followed him and started asking questions. "So, I notice you still have my number. Can't dare to wash your hand in fear it will wash off?" I joked

"No, it's just you decided to write it in permanent marker. And believe me I tried to wash it off so many times." He said in a plane voice but I can see he's holding back a smile.

"Oh, well I picked the right pen then" I said with a wink. He was about to say something but I cut in "And I am very sad to hear you tried so hard to wash it off" I say as I trot in front in of him, bend down and drag a finger from the corner of my eye my jaw line, my finger acting like a tear, all this as I walk backwards.

He looked shocked then turned away and looked down, his black as night hair falling, covering his ocean blue eyes from my view. But what it did not cover was the sudden shock of red that was now appearing on his cheeks. _Can he get any cuter?_ "Yer, um... sorry... err" He finished but it sounded like he wanted to say more.

"What? What is it?" I try to get in to his field of vision, partly because I like looking into peoples eyes as we talk but mostly because I want to catch a glimpse of his angelic eyes.

"Ugh, well... I'll use it later." He said turning away even more.

"It? Use what later?" I asked genuinely.

"The... the number. I'll use the number later." He said finally looking at me. His hair still covered his eyes but I saw the glimpse that I wanted.

"Good, I'll be waiting" I smiled then scuffed up his hair even more which I am _so _ grateful for now as he looked so god damn cute.

**(after school)**

I was lounging on the sofa watching _Project Runway _and every so often screaming at the TV, saying things like "Giiiirl~! Them shoes do _nothing_ for you!" and "Dear _lord_! What, under the sun, are you wearing!" And all through this I kept checking my phone waiting for something. Ok... some_one_.

Chairman meow purred as I started to rub in between his ears. He soon jumped and took cover under a side table when my phone vibrated and not even the demon lord himself could stop me from getting to it.

**APOV**

I drove home, as planned, alone but not because I left them, nope, I left alone because Jace was walking home with Clary and Iz was meeting up wit her friends in Taki's.

I sat in my room listening to My Chemical Romance and staring, once again, at my hand. Questions ran through my mind, asking "should I ring him?" or "Should I text?" I rolled over and when my favorite song by MCR came on, Mama, I found my phone in hand. I bolted up and decided. _I'll text him. I mean... what's the worse that could happen._

I typed in the number that's on my hand and checked it multiple times before finally texting and sending.

**A: Hi**

**B: If this isn't a blue eyed angel then please... do not text me again**

Ipaused for a moment, thinking. _I've got blue eyes but... I'm no angel so... do I not text back? I _hesitated before replying.

**A: Um, I'm not sure what you mean... you did want me to text you right?**

**B: Alec?**

**A: Yer?**

**B: Alec! Babe! U do realize that u've got blue eyes, rit?**

I can only just make out what he was saying and this was only because Iz texted like this.

**A: I know I've got blue eyes but I'm no angel**

**B: Oh Alec, u hv no ida how wrong u are**

**A: Oh... um...**

**B: So! Hru?**

**A: Good, you?**

**B: FABULOUS! **

**A: Y-yer...**

There was a thirty second pause that made me think that I said something wrong and I laid down with my phone resting on my chest. And I was shaken when my phone vibrated once more, I grabbed it and stared at the letters on my screen.

**B: Are you free tomorrow?**

It's not in text speak... is he serious?

**A: Em, yer... why?**

**B: Wanna meet up after school?**

* * *

**Haii~**

**I'm so sorry~ I left for ages~!**

**I had writers block and every time I wrote some thing it just wasn't good. I don't like this version either but... it's better than nothing right?**

**Tell me what you think~!**

**PANCAKES FOR ALL~! Toppings anyone?**

**~S.K19**


	6. Chapter 6: It's a date

_**Previously**_

**A: I know I've got blue eyes but I'm no angel**

**B: Oh Alec, u hv no ida how wrong u are**

**A: Oh... um...**

**B: So! Hru?**

**A: Good, you?**

**B: FABULOUS!**

**A: Y-yer...**

There was a thirty second pause that made me think that I said something wrong and I laid down with my phone resting on my chest. And I was shaken when my phone vibrated once more, I grabbed it and stared at the letters on my screen.

**B: Are you free tomorrow?**

* * *

**MPOV**

I looked on my phones screen and didn't recognize the number so I texted back and hoped they would reply by saying they were my blue eyed angel, but instead I got a question that questioned themselves and I knew, straight away, that this, indeed, was my angel.

We chatted for a bit, talking about nothing at all.

**A: Y-yer...**

Was what he texted back next. _I want to see him. _I thought for a couple of moments and decided.

**B: Are you free tomorrow?**

I held my breath.

**A: Em, yer... why?**

A sigh of relief washed over me as I texted him back.

**B: Wanna meet up after school?**

My phone didn't vibrate for a couple of minutes and I reached down and picked up Chairmen then started to pet him again, putting my phone next to him. Suddenly he bounced across the room once more, knocking my phone on the floor leaving me jumping towards it hoping it didn't crack.

**A: Ok**

That was all I got. That is all I need.

I jumped up and started to shriek like my favorite artist had come to Brooklyn. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I texted him back.

**M: Great! **

**A:Yer. Um...I got to go... Siblings are back and they're hungry.**

I cursed them for interrupting us.

**M: Damn, I wanted to talk more. I'll tell you the detail for out date tomorrow. Night sweety ;)**

**A: Y-yer**

I imagined the blush that would of been on his face at this point. _Damn, if only I could see it!_ I then went onto my playlists and pressed play on _Panic at the disco _which the first song was _I write sins, not tragedies. _Which I sang and danced too on the way to the kitchen to rummage through the cuboids.

**APOV**

The front door slammed and I heard my name being called "Oh~ Alec?"

_Great, the oh, so wonderful Jace is home. _"What?!" I shouted back wondering what he wanted.

And my question was answered "Food~!" _Of coarse... food... what else could it be?_

After hesitation while re-reading the text Magnus had sent I quickly typed a reply and sent it while my chest tightened.

**A: Ok**

With no hesitation my phone buzzed again.

**M: Great!**

I felt the corners of my mouth pulling up but then got interrupted with now Iz shouting up.

"Alec! Get you black emo but down here and make us food!" There was a slight pause before she started again. "No! In fact, make me something but not Jace... He's smiling while texting again and it's creepy. I'll give you one guess who he's texting!" And with that I replied to Magnus and waited till he sent another text before going.

**A:Yer. Um...I got to go... Siblings are back and they're hungry.**

I cursed them for interrupting us.

**M: Damn, I wanted to talk more. I'll tell you the detail for out date tomorrow. Night sweety ;)**

Oh, did I say I was going to go after he texted me? Well no. I spent, what felt like five minutes staring at my phone... well a word on my phones screen. _"Date". _The only reason I snapped out of my hypnosis is because Iz came barging into my room.

"Alec, did you he-" She stopped mid sentenced as I looked up. "Who are you texting?" I didn't reply and walked past her. "Alec!? Tell me! You're texting some one special I _know _it! Just look in the mirror! If that blush didn't tell me then that smile would of!"

I glanced in the mirror that was on the wall that was going down the stairs, and sure enough, rose red was creeping up on my face and a smile was appearing on my lips. I looked away and returned to my normal poker face and remembered I didn't reply back to him.

**A: Y-yer**

_Did I just agree to go out with Magnus? Someone I only just had a conversation with today?_ Was the only thing running through my mind as I started to boil the water ready to make Ramen, a Japanese noodle dish that I love.

* * *

**A.N**

**Ok~ So the next update will be either just before the date, in school, or school and the beginning of the date (w) can't wait~!**

**And from now on I;ll be doing weekly updates randomly so it won't be a set day, just once a week on whatever day I finish the update on. **

**And~ thanks to everyone who reviewed so far~ It really helped me (^w^) so please continue reviewing in the future~ (w0)**

**Ramen all round~!**

**~S.K19**


	7. Chapter 7: I haven't seen him all day

**_Previously_**

I glanced in the mirror that was on the wall that was going down the stairs, and sure enough, rose red was creeping up on my face and a smile was appearing on my lips. I looked away and returned to my normal poker face and remembered I didn't reply back to him.

**A: Y-yer**

_Did I just agree to go out with Magnus? Someone I only just had a conversation with today?_ Was the only thing running through my mind as I started to boil the water ready to make Ramen, a Japanese noodle dish that I love.

**APOV**

Last lesson of the day and I haven't seen Magnus all day. _Was he just joking with me? _The bell rang an I collected my stuff and headed towards the door. _Well, his lose I guess._ Even though I think this I feel as though someone has just punched me in the stomach, was it because I skipped breakfast or the fast I couldn't sleep last night? _Yer, that's probably it._

I turn left when I get out of the door but I don't make it very far before bumping into someone.

"Ow." I explain.

"Was just thinking about you" I voice that had a smirk attached to it came from them.

I look up and instantly the feeling in my stomach changes to lightness. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there."

"That's alright sweet cheeks, you can bump into me anytime" he winked and I couldn't help but look to the ground. He swiftly moved beside me and we both headed to the direction of my locker. "how was your day?" he started the conversation.

it took me a while to think but only ended sprouting out "alright."

"just _alright?_" he asked and i nodded and he chuckled.

_God I could get used to that little laugh _"uh... yours?" I asked not wanting to stop the conversation. Was it weird that I wanted to hear his voice more?

"Terrible~" he gasped, I was about to ask why but he started again. "And do you know why? I'll tell you! I had absolut_ly_ no lessons with an angel and I couldn't even see him during break because I had to finish this Art project. But I couldn't even do it that well because I was thinking of a certain pair of blue eyes." He said exaggerating everything.

"Oh... That's not good" I say not entirely sure if it was the right thing.

"Alec..." He said as he slipped in front of me and my locker as I was reaching out to the lock. He held my hand and looked at me dead in the eyes. _Did his eyes look that cat like?_

"Magnus?" I replied with after a couple of seconds.

"You do realize that you're the only blue eyed angle I know, right?"

_So he really was talking about me. Am I aloud to get big headed yet? _"Oh" I start "Thanks?" I say as I look once again at the ground and then I quickly shoot my head up and look around.

_Magnus is holding my hand, we're in school, Magnus is holding my hand, people are around, Magnus is holding my hand, people are seeing Magnus holding my hand._

He lets go and smiles. he then steps to the side to let me past but as I take a step forward he bows and puts his arms to one side in the direction of my locker which reminds me of an old fashioned servant in a classic movie. And imaging Magnus as a servant is nearly impossible but the thought makes me giggle.

_no! not giggle... just... chuckle? like.. a tiny laugh... yer... let's go with that._

I took out the books in my locker and shoved three of them in my bag and the remaining two I held in my arm then shut my locker and swizzled the lock to a random number then looked at Magnus then almost instantly felt the temperature in my cheeks rise.

**MPOV**

I watch as Alec bungs books in his bag, still captivated by his blue eyes.

Suddenly he looks up, and his cheeks turn a rose colored and then he starts to walk towards the exit so I slip into next to him.

We get to the parking lot and stop besides a black Mercedes.

"So" I started "for our date tonight, how about at mine?" I ask, knowing that Blue-y here is so far in the closet, he's in Narnia land ad he may not want to come out just yet.

"huh?" He ask surprised, his blue eyes wide _and by the angel are thy getting blue-er... is that even possible? _"oh! yer... that's fine... at what time?"

"How about..." I put my fingers to my chin and close my eyes thinking it looks like a sexy, thinking pose. I open one eye and look at Alec dead in the eye. "Now?"

A blush creeps on his face and he silently nods. I finally breathe again _wait... 'finally breathe again' ? I... really... no... not possible... couldn't happen.. not... yet._

**A. Note**

**I'm BACK~! 3**

**I'm so sorry~~~~ I just couldn't think of anyyyything! But! I am determined to at least get 2 chapter out by Friday (not even two days away) **

**So! it's long Alec POV but a short Magnus POV so next ones gonna be the opposite~**

**Also I noticed like looooooads~ of mistakes in the previous chapters so I'll pay closer attention to spelling and that...but I cba to go back other the other...**

**OKAY~! so next chapter is...**

**THE LONG AWAITED DATE! **

**I have been waiting to write this since the beginning~!**

**OK~! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter 3**

**CANDY APPLES ALL ROUND~~~**

**~S.K19**


	8. Chapter 8: The Only Hope For Me Is You

**_Previously_**

I watch as Alec bungs books in his bag, still captivated by his blue eyes.

Suddenly he looks up, and his cheeks turn a rose colored and then he starts to walk towards the exit so I slip into next to him.

We get to the parking lot and stop besides a black Mercedes.

"So" I started "for our date tonight, how about at mine?" I ask, knowing that Blue-y here is so far in the closet, he's in Narnia land ad he may not want to come out just yet.

"huh?" He ask surprised, his blue eyes wide_and by the angel are thy getting blue-er... is that even possible? _"oh! yer... that's fine... at what time?"

"How about..." I put my fingers to my chin and close my eyes thinking it looks like a sexy, thinking pose. I open one eye and look at Alec dead in the eye. "Now?"

A blush creeps on his face and he silently nods. I finally breathe again _wait... 'finally breathe again' ? I... really... no... not possible... couldn't happen.. not... yet._

* * *

APOV

After agreeing to have the d-da- ... get together now we stood staring at each other for what felt like ages but was probably only a minute, if that.

But, it wasn't an awkward stand offish kind of silence. It was... Comfortable. Like, no one was around them and it was only them. But don't get me wrong, I loved every second.. millisecond of it. It gave me a chance to study him, Magnus, properly.

I noticed his cheek bones were high and matched his defined jaw bone. His cat like, emerald eyes that seemed to glow against his caramel skin didn't let me pull away. Instead I was looking, staring at him intently. Taking in every glitter, every movement and every bit of his hotness.

Ok, so now is normally where my brain kicks in and starts to correct myself.. But not this time. Nothing could deny what I see and that is a tall, cat like, hot, sexy even, boy that was smiling and staring just as much as I was him, to me.

I don't want it to end.

Because, to be quite truthful, at that moment I felt like I could tell Magnus everything and he won't judge me and he could even pull me out of the dark, smash down the walls I have been unconsciously buildings around me and only to notice when I have finished, with no hope of knocking through them from the inside.

I really, really thought so.

But as always, what I want is not what is going to happen.

"Alec!" A shout from the side broke the silence. "Hey, man." Jace bounded up and halted then continued after flicking his blonde strands of hair out of his eyes. "Just so you know, Clary's mum invited me to her house to have dinner so I'm going there and then I'll be back around half eleven or midnight."

"Okay, so just Izzy today?" I asked and mentally kicking myself as I forgot that I had to take my siblings back home._So, I guess the date won't be now... GET TOGETHER! .. That's what i said..._ My cheeks went a shallow pink from my thoughts but then was snapped back to reality as Jace answered.

"Nah, she's off to Taki's with the nerd, one of Clary's friends. So just Max"

I nodded. W_ait... Nerd and .. Izzy? What? Together? ... Either I missed something or Izzy's tastes has drastically changed_. "Oh!" I remembered "Max is staying at a friends house. I'm picking him up tomorrow."

"Gotcha."Jace coolly said as he turned. "Well, see ya!"

I watched him go and quietly said "yep, bye."

I was about to turn when I remembered that there was a hunk of hotness standing to my right.

I slowly turned and looked up at his cat like eyes again. _I swear I'm going to look at his eyes as much as I can_.

"So!" Magnus started "By the jist of that conversation.." He smiled, and oh how brilliant that smile was "you're all mine now till about half eleven." He winked and I needed to stop my knees from buckling underneath me.

"Yer..." I shyly commented.

He smiled that sexy smile once again and started talking with his deep voice that I wished he would never stop "Right, well, My car is in the garage because a certain _friend_ of mine totally trashed it" I must have looked concerned so he added "no one was hurt.. Well, in the accident... I might have killed Ragnor with words though."

"Oh, ok" I said simply not knowing who Ragnor is but I guess one of his close friends...? Maybe.. I don't know.

Just then, a wave hit me. A hot and prickly wave.

_That's right. I don't know anything about Magnus. Nothing at all. But I want to.. I want to know what he does on lazy days to what he thinks of TV shows and even what Magnus looks like without all the glitter and the tight **tight** jeans. All that and so much more!... But, I guess that has to wait._

"Alec?"_ oh my angel_. The way my name rolls off his tongues sounds _soo_ good! "Alec? Dear?" _Dear! By the Angel!_

I realised where I was and sprung back to life, even Magnus took a step back out of fright from the sudden movement.

A small blush crept onto my face as I replied "sorry.. Um.. We can take mine if you like?" I briefly paused "my car that is... We could take my car.. To yours...?" I went higher at the end of the sentence making me sound like I doubt my words, like I was asking for approval.

"Sure!" Magnus smiled so wide and bright. "Where is it parked?" I lifted up my arm slowly and I pointed to the black Mercedes. Well, tried to point, my grey long sleeved, moth bitten jumper was covering my hand and the only flesh you saw was the small fraction of a finger poking out the end. "What?!" Magnus exclaimed "This is your car?" I nodded which slightly complexes look "no freaking way!" He added "I love it! Ever since we stood by it I've been admiring it." He went over to the side and was liking all round it "I just have known though... As its black and I swear all you wear is monotone colours."

I looked down "yer.. Um.. Sorry.. I guess?"

He came back over and put his hand in my shoulder causing me to look up in shock and soon blood was rushing to my cheeks and I swept my head away from his gaze again. "Alec, you don't need to be sorry. I'll help you solve your fashion dilemma. Promise."

I looked up with just my eyes and nodded while whispering "if you can."

A gasp came from above and I swung my head round to see Magnus being as dramatic as always "Is that a challenge?" I kept staring at him blankly, not knowing what to say. He smiled his smirk of a smile that made me malt inside "I love a challenge."

At that point I bust out laughing not being able to hold back. Walking to the car and getting into driving seat still laughing while thinking to myself. _I haven't laughed this much in ages, it's nice._ But my thoughts stopped as I heard a whisper from my right "fuck he's cuter when he smiles."

I stopped laughing and turned to Magnus who was now currently putting his seat belt on "did you say something?"

His face changed but only for a fraction of a second "no, why?"

"Nothing, just thought I heard something."

We then rode in silence except for Magnus sometimes saying directions for around 20 minutes what what felt like an hour with my heart beating faster and faster every second.

_What could he have installed for me?_

* * *

**I am so~ sorry everyone~ T^T**

**My laptop is so annoyingly slow which makes me not want to go on it. ;-;**

**BUT! I shall continue with this story... even if that means posting months in between. **

**So, as an apology, I wrote an extra long chapter, all ALEC! And next chapter will be all Magnus~! 3**

**Think I will be doing this from now on as I find it a lot easier..**

**Anyway~ tell me your thoughts and if I have royally screwed up any where along the line.**

**Reply to my lovely readers~!**

**ammstar11 I just thought "oh my unicorn" up one day and it was very Magnus-y so i stuck it in there. w And your welcome~! **

pizzassiness Thank you~! I'm quite a sarcastic person so I love putting elements of myself in my storys ^w^ And I was in quite a unicorn mood while writing those chapters so thanks for appreciating it XD

**The Terminator Sorry you had to wait so long! But I finally updated!**

MysteriousCupcake &amp; AlexandraPhysalis I know right! Chapter 6 was such a cute chapter.. and then Iz and Jace came and ruined it! .

**Thank you again for reviewing~! I love getting feed back so please continue~!**

**Quick note~ Nothing but the plot belongs to me but to Cassandra Claire . The title of this chapter is "The Only Hope For Me Is You" by My Chemical Romance and hopefully you knew why as you read.**

**Well.. I'm out**

**~S.K19**


	9. Chapter 9: Heart 2 Heart

**_Previously_**

**APOV**

...

He came back over and put his hand in my shoulder causing me to look up in shock and soon blood was rushing to my cheeks and I swept my head away from his gaze again. "Alec, you don't need to be sorry. I'll help you solve your fashion dilemma. Promise."

I looked up with just my eyes and nodded while whispering "if you can."

A gasp came from above and I swung my head round to see Magnus being as dramatic as always "Is that a challenge?" I kept staring at him blankly, not knowing what to say. He smiled his smirk of a smile that made me malt inside "I love a challenge."

At that point I bust out laughing not being able to hold back. Walking to the car and getting into driving seat still laughing while thinking to myself. _I haven't laughed this much in ages, it's nice._But my thoughts stopped as I heard a whisper from my right "fuck he's cuter when he smiles."

I stopped laughing and turned to Magnus who was now currently putting his seat belt on "did you say something?"

His face changed but only for a fraction of a second "no, why?"

"Nothing, just thought I heard something."

We then rode in silence except for Magnus sometimes saying directions for around 20 minutes what what felt like an hour with my heart beating faster and faster every second.

_What could he have installed for me?_

* * *

**MPOV**

"We're here" I broke the silence "you can just park up along the sidewalk near that house" I stated and pointing to my apartment complex which was one of the newest buildings on the block.

"Ok" was all I got from the Angel next to me. I glanced over and saw the small smudges of colour below his eyes that sat comfortably on his cheeks.

The car came to a stop just along a little from outside my apartment and jumped out while I noticed Alec did the opposite and slowly got out. I waited for him to walk round the car and almost be by side as I started slowly, to max his pace, towards the entrance.

"Right!" I started and punched in the number lock at the entrance then opened the door, stood by the side then bowed looking like a door man at one of those fancy hotels. "After you my dear" I looked up a tad and saw the smudges of colour on his cheeks grow along his face and up to his ears all the while the colour going deeper and deeper. _Dear lord! He's cute_.

We reached my apartment which is the top one and I unlocked it, soon enough we were in my living room and I was patting the seat next to me on my purple big bean bag.

Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking, I've heard it all before.

To clarify.

I didn't want a sofa because it was hard to move when I had parties and all the ones I liked, big enough and comfy enough either black or white. And where's the fun in them colours?

_Obviously Alec being the only exception. He may wear those hideous monotone colours but his ink black hair and those ocean blue eyes excuses all of his fashion don'ts._

Alec sat down but a bit too far for my liking.

"So" I moved closer hoping he wouldn't notice and move further away _not that he could.. I mean if he did he'd be sitting on the floor._ "Is Alec you're full name?" I asked the question that I had been itching to ask.

"Um.. No." He started and ended.

Sighing I turned my whole body to look at him. "Then, my dear, what is your full name?"

"Ale-" he whispered but the rest was inaudible.

I scooted closer, our knees touching. "Ale- .. What?"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood." He whispered but loud enough now so it could be heard.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood" I repeated "I like it... Suits you." I smiled looking into his eyes.. Or trying to as his face was turned away looking at my polished wooden floor.

"Why don't we watch some TV?" Alexander nodded so I reached over to the small glass table in front and grabbed a remote. When the TV flicked on **Americas Next Top Model** flashed on the screen.

"Oooh!" I shouted turning my body to the screen but making sure we still touched.

"Wh-what?!" Alexander worriedly said loudly next to me.

"It's the new episode of ANTM!"

Alexander's eyes went big and turned his body and face to look directly at the screen looking excited. "What?" He glanced at me.

"Well, I just never of thought you'd like this show."

"Oh..." He turned a wonderfully cute shade of pink, again reaching the tips of his ears that were poking out of his hair. "Guilty pleasure?"

Laughing I said through gasps "Don't worry. Our little secret." I winked.

And with that we were both laughing and screaming at the TV. At one point a model was so awfully terrible, I got up and strutted in a straight line to the DVD case and back again. "See! Even I can do it better!"

Alexander nodded and added "but, lets face it... You are magnificent."

I stopped in my tracks and faked a gasp "Alexander!" He looked up terrified for a moment but smiled cheekily as he saw the smile on my face. "I'm so happy we agree on something."

His face lit up and he roared with laughter. I slumped down next to him joining in.

After a few minutes of silence except the TV and our little comments I turned to him. "You should smile more often."

"Huh?" He whipped his head round. His eyes meeting mine.

"You should smile more" I repeated. "You look hotter... Not that you aren't already but... Even more so." I winked.

"Oh..." He said eyes still locked on mine "thanks?"

"No, Alexander" I put my hand on his, entangled our fingers then lifted them up, his hand facing me and my hand facing him. "Thank _you_" I kissed his hand and smiled even more when his blush returned to his ears.

* * *

**They are finally having a date~! And a first kiss! ... kind of... it's still a kiss though!**

**Well.. I hoped you like the first half of the date~ the second half is to come~ I already started writing it! **

**Leave a comment/review and tell me what you think so I can improve and all that~**

**Thank you my lovely's~ xx**

**Disclaimer;**

**I don't own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Claire. **

**The chapters title Heart 2 Heart is a song by Rob Mayth (radio mix) and apparently this song on repeat (and very loud, sorry mum) made the first half of the date turn out like this. So I own not the song either (i recommend listening to it, has a Nightcore feel to it so if you like that then...)**

**And last but not least~ I don't own Americas Next Top Model either... but I haven't watched it either... so if I get/have the whole program mixed up please tell me and I'll change it.**

**Also~ if someone could tell me the difference between "Visitors" and "Views" that would be much appreciated. **

**That's all for now~**

**~S.K19**


End file.
